1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid machinery or machine having a helical mechanism provided with a plurality of operation sections or chambers in a single cylinder.
2. Related Art
In a know art, there is provided a helical compressor having a helical mechanism such as shown in FIG. 6.
With reference to FIG. 6, a reference numeral 70 denotes a helical compressor, which generally comprises a helical mechanism 71 and a driving mechanism 77 such as electric motor. The helical mechanism 71 includes a cylinder or cylinder block 75 in which a roller 73 is disposed. The roller 73 is rotated, through a crank shaft 79, driven by the driving mechanism 77 in an eccentric manner.
The roller 73 is formed, on its outer peripheral surface, with a helical groove 74 into which a helical blade 72 is fitted so as to be disposed in a space between the outer peripheral surface of the roller 73 and an inner peripheral surface of the cylinder block 75.
The helical compressor 70 is provided with a compression section or chamber 76 in which cooling medium such as coolant gas is introduced through a suction port 78, is compressed through an eccentric rotation, i.e., revolution, of the roller 73 which is eccentrically arranged in the cylinder 75 and is drained through a drain port 80.
That is, when the electric motor 77 is driven, the roller 73 is then eccentrically revolved in the cylinder 75, and according to this revolution motion of the roller 73, the compression chamber 76 is displaced helically and then reduced in the inner capacity in accordance with the decreasing of the pitch of the helical groove 74, whereby the cooling medium such as coolant gas of a low pressure introduced through the suction port 78 is helically guided and then drained at an increased high compression pressure.
Further, as mentioned above, such helical compressor is usually provided with the single helical groove 74 having both ends communicated with suction port side and drain port side, respectively.
The conventional helical compressor 71 is provided with one helical groove 74 and one helical blade 72, and accordingly, only a single drain pressure and a single suction pressure are obtained, which limits the type of machinery, thus being inconvenient and disadvantageous.
In order to eliminate such inconvenience or defect, it has been desired to provide a fluid machinery or machine widely utilizable for achieving an industrial requirement.
In response to such requirement, the applicant of the subject application has provided a horizontal type helical compressor as fluid machinery which is provided with a plurality of helical grooves to which a plurality of blades are fitted so as to constitute a plurality of operation sections, which are however, not sectioned in a tightly sealed manner as independent sections, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 3977/2003.